Nights better spent together
by Mafagafos
Summary: SLAH - Placed in blackdoggy1's Walterverse - Dean/Walter Castiel vessel - Walter is analysing the thought of getting of the bed.


Walter woke-up, first he looked up at the watch next to the bed, 3:04 AM, then he cared to think about what was it the made him woke that hour: Water, he was just a little thrusty, now he had to balance a whole lot of things before simply going to get a glass and drink something. Looking up he thought about the first one, Dean was sleeping deeply, breathing slowly making Walter's head go up and down in his chest, the feeling of their skin touching was warm and comfortable,both completely naked Walter felt every inch of his lover, he knew very well every part of Dean's body and just the right way to lay to sleep in him making sure that his body was nothing but pleasant.

He really didn't want get up and miss the warm felling, he knew that it was freezing outside the blanket, Walter still was surprised (even after all these years) how no matter the temperature, Dean's body always felt perfect to be with. So he kept there caressing lightly the hunter's chest, thinking about the second thing he would miss in his way for the kitchen: The protective arm, Dean's signed mark, no matter what they were doing, sleeping, walking together or just watching movies in the sofa, he would slip his strong arm around Walter in a protective, territorialist manner. It held Walter in place on bed,going all around his back. To get up he would have to move the arm, what might result in Dean awaking.

Awaking him could lead to two possibilities, in the first scenario he would be bit groggy but back to sleep as soon as Walter returned, making sure to play a little with the smaller man hair before resting his arm in the right place again and give him a soft kiss. Or in the second possibility, and Walter liked the idea of this one much better, Dean would ask where he was intending to go that hour of the night "C'mom babe, and leave me here all by my self ?". Then he would use the protective arm to hold Walter in place and bring him closer so they could star the kissing and embracing once again that night, Dean would be fully awake in a slip of second when it came to sex, of course all that would result in a grumpy Sam to be awake as well in the room next to theirs.

Then there were all the bother of cloths, not that he would have to walk much, but it was freezing outside the blanket, and God knows (sorry Castiel) were his cloths were now. Dean is really proud to be able to scatter shirts, pants and underwear absolutely ALL over the the dark he could distinguish a shirt hanging on the TV antenna, pants wrapped around the small table feet, belt pending in a nail where a painting used to be hanged and... were that his briefs in the toilet sink ? Now he was almost sure that a glass of water could wait till the morning. So he snuggled more into Dean.

Even asleep the older Winchester responded to that, cuddling into the small guy in his arms too, giving a deeper breath and moving his arm a little. Walter couldn't help to give a silent chuckle. Despite all his looks, his tough attitude and grown up protective sense Dean was just adorable sometimes. Walter kept that thought to himself though, he knew how pride was a big part of Dean's personality too. Whenever watching him this way he realized that his hunter also needs a lot of protection and care, now a days he slept a lot better, but in the beginning it was very different, Dean used to be a lot stiffer in his sleep, his breathing was heavier, he still was very aware to danger, that never changed, was part of being a good hunter, but gladly everything else has, hell and a not easy life did things to him, Walter spend many nights awaken calming him by brushing gently his forehead when the nightmares came, and slowly that began to happen less frequently until they were almost gone. Dean would still shiver and sweat cold during the night once in a blue moon, but Walter were there for those nights. He liked the fact that he was able of healing his lover.

He decide to close his eyes once again, just looking to the clock one last time before that, 3:17 AM. Eyes closing slowly and lazily, he sank once more to the great felling of having someone to spend his nights with, the cold ones, hot, stormy or scary ones. Just before falling asleep again he felt movement,Walter blinked as the chest he was laying in moved, he looked up to see what was going on, he found Dean rubbing his eyes, he gave a yawn before speaking.

"Sorry babe didn't want to wake you up" He said with a low voice.

"That's ok, I was awake" Walter responded kissing Dean's hand that went to mess his hair tenderly. "Why did you awake?".

*Sight* "I was thinking about getting some water, but starting to think twice about it!"

Now Walter was laughing.

"What's so fun?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing" He managed still smirking a little. Propping himself with his elbows he placed a tender and warm kiss in Dean's lips, that responded happily. Then Walter wrapped both of then in the blanket and announced whit a big smile in his face "Let's go together then".


End file.
